the_goresong_warbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks and classes of the Warband
This is your guide to all the ranks of the Warband, to inform you of your own role to take place in the Goresong Warband. Grunt Strong and cunning. They are the first class of warriors that have enlisted in the Warband. We do not accept just any one in the Warband, only the strongest. The Grunt has passed because he is strong. Grunt First Class They have passed all the trials that have been handed to them, Therefor they have been applauded to the next rank of the Warband. Grunt First Class's often know what they are doing and absolutely know who they are fighting with and what for. Corporal Corporals are the third ranking of the Warband. They have command over the Grunt first classes and the Grunts. They are in change of making little squads for team work in trainings and on the real battlefield. Krom'gar Enforcer Krom'gar in our native tongue means "Honored" There are 4 honored ranks in the Warband. Krom'gar are elite soldiers that have passed the first 3 ranks with strength and mere luck. Krom'gar are not taken so lightly and are hot headed usually. They are berserkering war machines. Krom'gar Sergeant Second rank of the Krom'gar. They have a little bit more authority than the Krom'gar Enforcers. Krom'gar Sergeants are seen as a MR rank. Krom'gar Lieutenant These Goresong Warriors are veterans and know what is up, They are close to the highest medium rank in the Warband. Krom'gar Lieutenants are usually the leaders you'd find on the battlefield leading squads and units of men. Krom'gar Master Lieutenant These Lieutenants have been honored with the ranking of a Master Lieutenant. These warriors are the most skilled you would find on the field of war. They have Mastered the Krom'gar ranks for the service of the Warband and the Warchief. War Captain War Captains are few but at the same time, many. They lead bigger squads of Orc Units than the Krom'gar Master Lieutenant and is the first high ranking of the Goresong Warband. War Captains are seen mostly in war or at the fortress of Gal'dorak, sometimes even in a training. Commander Commanders occupy at Garrisons and lead armies of orcish units. Commanders command fortresses and do all the ordering around. In-charge of supply and upkeep. Admiral Admirals host armadas. They declare war and sign peace treaties. They send out ships of iron to scout islands and countries for supplies and to build bases. Admirals do not just send out legions of ships, they send out legions of orcish units as well. They are a high command and are very important to the Warband Warlord Warlords are in-charge of the military flow within ALL bases. They have earned the rank of Warlord for their high skills on the battlefield and for being a long termed veteran of the Warband. Warlords hold the highest respect as they command Legions to their enemies death. High Warlord High Warlord can only be achieved by one person. It is the highest rank within the Warband and is hard to be obtained. High Warlord like is said, is only held by one person. When the High Warlord dies, a Warlord will take his place of High Warlord. Warchief The Warchief Gruk'nar Seer-blade is, like the High Warlord, only held by one person. The Warchief commands the entire Warband and all bases, with all ranks under his command. Gruk'nar is known as "The Fury of the Warband". When the Warchief dies a High Warlord will take his place.